Shadow
by vanille-ch4n
Summary: Shadow adalah julukannya. Dia selalu menolong mereka yang kesusahan. Masyarakat Konoha mengaguminya, tapi apa jadinya kalau para polisi ingin menghabisinya? Dan ketika satu2nya org yg bisa menolongnya adalah dia yg membencinya? Kaka x Fem Iruka AU


**Moshi2, saya author baru neh, hehe…**

**Senpai2 sekalian, mohon bantuannya ya ^^ kalo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan dan tolong beritahu biar bias diperbaiki ^^**

**Oke, let's go to the story, shall we? **

**Disclaimer :** Kalau Naruto punya saya, saya tidak akan bikin _fanfic_ ini, hehe xD

**Title :**Shadow

**Genre** : Romance/Drama

**Rated : T**

**Summary : **Dia selalu membantu mereka yang sedang kesusahan. Rakyat Konoha mengaguminya, tapi apa jadinya kalau para polisi ingin menghabisinya? Kaka x FemIru(AU)

**Couple **: Kakashi x FEM Iruka

**~Warning~**

Sebelum mulai, saya ingin memberikan peringatan dulu.

Pertama, saya tidak bisa buat YAOI, walaupun saya sangat cinta sekali dengan YAOI (ketahuan deh bejadny xD)  
Kedua, cerita ini Irukanya cewek. Ingat, CEWEK!! Hehe  
Ketiga, karakter mungkin sedikit OOC, tapi yah, namanya AU, gak apa-apa ya? xD  
Keempat, karena saya belum tahu mau kasih warning apa, untuk sementara ini dulu ya, hehe xD

_Enjoy reading _

-x-

**Chapter 1**

"_Moonlight"_

-x-

"Kya! Kalian sudah baca koran tadi pagi belum?" tanya seorang anak gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _pink_. Sungguh warna yang aneh untuk menjadi nyata. Guru-guru bahkan sudah menanyakan gadis itu apakah rambut itu asli atau tidak dan anak itu selalu menjawab bahwa rambutnya memang sudah turunan sejak lahir. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno.

Gadis itu sedang berkumpul bersama empat anak gadis lainnya. Yang pertama adalah seorang anak gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru keunguan. Dia terlihat pemalu dan sedikit tertutup di antara-teman-temannya. Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan dia adalah salah satu pewaris dari keluarga Hyuuga yang perusahaannya sudah terkenal di kota itu.

Yang kedua adalah seorang anak gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Gadis itu tipe gadis yang ceria dan penggosip. Jika dia dan Sakura bergabung, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan mereka, dalam hal gosip tentunya. Tapi, selain itu, gadis itu juga cukup menarik dengan kulitnya yang putih, badannya yang seperti model itu, dan yah, mukanya yang cantik itu. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Yang ketiga adalah seorang anak gadis yang memakai pakaian cina dengan rambut cokelatnya yang cukup panjang dan diikat cepol dua seperti anak kecil. Di antara mereka berlima, dia adalah satu-satunya yang mirip sekali dengan cowok sampai-sampai tidak ada yang percaya bahwa dia adalah wanita kalau bukan karena rambut panjangnya dan badannya yang montok itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Tenten.

Yang keempat dan yang terakhir adalah seorang anak gadis yang paling pendiam dari antara mereka. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang panjangnya di bawah bahu sedikit berwarna coklat. Sementara yang lain asyik mengobrol, bahkan Hinata juga, dia malah asyik membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya dan melupakan dunia di sekitarnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Umino Iruka –nama gadis itu- adalah yang paling pintar di antara mereka, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa dia paling pintar di sekolah itu. Dia juga bisa sepopuler Ino dan Sakura kalau saja dia lebih mau terbuka dan lebih ramah. Bukan hanya dingin dan pendiam, dia juga tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan sesama. Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang mengajaknya bergabung, mungkin sekarang dia masih akan duduk sendirian di pojok kelas dengan bukunya itu.

"_Ne,_ Iruka, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura kepada Iruka yang masih asyik membaca. Iruka merasa dirinya ditatapi juga mendengar bahwa namanya dipanggil memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos, tak berdosa.

Sakura menghela nafas karena pertanyaa itu menandakan bahwa Iruka, lagi-lagi, tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Begini, Sakura tadi sedang membahas tentang _Shadow_." Tenten menjelaskan. Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa pandangan Iruka menjadi penuh dengan kebencian. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh maka Iruka yakin bahwa semua yang dipandanginya saat itu bisa mati saat itu juga.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" Suaranya menjadi dingin dan tegas. Semua teman-temannya menyadari hal itu, tapi mereka tetap tidak mengerti alasan dibalik perubahan sikap temannya itu.

"Ada apa, Iru-chan? Kau tampak tidak begitu sehat." ujar Ino, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tentu saja tidak berhasil karena pandangan Iruka masih sama. Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu apakah dia harus melanjutkannya atau tidak. "Maaf, silahkan kau lanjutkan saja, Sakura. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Menyadari sikap Sakura yang terlihat gelisah, Iruka segera tersenyum untuk menenangkan dan mengatakan hal itu, walau dalam hatinya dia masih penuh dengan kebencian.

"_Well_, tadi Sakura sedang membahas aksi _Shadow_ yang menolong anak kecil yang terjebak di lautan api kemarin. Dia sungguh-sungguh berani ya? Bayangkan saja! Kalau aku, pasti aku sudah ketakutan, tapi dia malah langsung masuk menerobos lautan api tersebut, dan menolongnya. Oh..._Shadow_ku." Dan mulailah Ino berandai-andai.

"Seandainya mereka tahu." Iruka mengatakan itu dengan suara yang kecil sekali sehingga tidak ada satupun kecuali Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya yang mendengarnya, tapi Hinatapun tidak mendengarnya begitu jelas. "Ada apa Iruka?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut kepada Iruka. Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

_Shadow_ adalah nama seorang yang selalu muncul di malam hari seperti seorang pembela kebenaran dan _superhero_. Malam hari adalah sarang bagi para penjahat di kota Konoha tersebut dan polisi sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengatasi kejahatan di kota tersebut. Tapi, sejak _Shadow_ datang, kota itu mulai menjadi damai. Kisah ini sudah diceritakan dari generasi ke generasi dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai cerita ini, tapi yang mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah nyata dan bukan dongeng. Akan tetapi, seorang _Shadow_pun hanyalah manusia biasa dan ada kalanya dia tidak bisa menolong semua orang, terlebih lagi ketika dia harus memilih antara orang yang dicintainya atau orang yang berharga bagi orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

-x-

Iruka keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa tiga buku, dua buku ensiklopedi yang cukup berat dan satu novel sastra klasik. Dia terlalu asyik dalam dunianya sampai-sampai tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seorang anak lelaki, seorang senior tampaknya. Orang yang dia tabrak adalah seorang lelaki dengan tinggi yang melebihi Iruka dan rambut keperakan yang indah –menurut Iruka.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja Kakashi-sensei." Iruka dengan segera berjongkok dan mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh dan juga sekalian membantu lelaki yang bernama Kakashi itu mengumpulkan berkas-berkas ,yang tadi dibawa lelaki itu, yang terjatuh ketika Iruka menabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Umino-san." Kakashi juga segera ikut berjongkok dan mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya tadi yang sekarang sudah berceceran ke mana-mana. Saat mereka sudah selesai mengumpulkan semua berkas yang ada di lantai, kepala mereka saling bersentuhan, wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan desahan nafas satu sama lain.

"Ma..maaf." Irukalah yang mempunyai reflek yang lebih cepat dalam merasakan kedekatan mereka. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan Kakashipun mengikutinya. Iruka menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang dia ambil tadi kepada Kakashi untuk diambilnya. Segera sesudahnya, Irukapun berlari sembari membawa buku-bukunya ke kelasnya.

Saat Iruka sudah tidak ada, Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Sepertinya, dia masih belum bisa melupakannya." Dia berbisik pelan tidak kepada siapapun, hanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

-x-

Kamar itu memang tidak begitu besar, tapi setidaknya bagi Iruka, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal saat dia baru berumur 10 tahun, Minato dan Kushina –teman baik dari orang tuanya- mengasuh dia dan merawat dia seperti anak mereka sendiri. Soal anak, mereka sendiri juga punya seorang anak lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang umurnya sama dengan Iruka, 16 tahun, tapi Iruka sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto karena Naruto lahir di Oktober, sementara Iruka lahir di bulan Mei.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, Iruka langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya dan melemparkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Dia sangat lelah hari itu, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak berani tidur karena dia takut. Ya, dia takut kalau dia menutup matanya dan terbangun, semuanya akan berbeda. Dia ingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat dia baru berumur 10 tahun.

Iruka yang 10 tahun adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ceria. Dia selalu bermain bersama dengan Naruto dan anak-anak lainnya, tidak seperti sekarang. Satu malam seperti biasa, dia pulang habis bermain dengan Naruto, makan dengan keluarganya dan tertidur. Tapi, saat dia terbangun, di sekelilingnya penuh dengan lautan api. Dengan susah payah dia bernafas dan berjalan ke kamar orang tuanya. Saat itu, dia sering mendengar cerita tentang _Shadow_, seorang pahlawan yang akan datang kepada siapapun yang membutuhkan dan seperti anak kecil lainnya yang percaya dengan _dongeng_, Irukapun berharap kalau _Shadow_ akan datang dan menolongnya.

_Shadow_ memang datang dan menolongnya, tapi _Shadow_ tidak menolong orang tuanya. Dia menggendong Iruka yang meronta-ronta agar dirinya diturunkan. Dia mau masuk ke dalam untuk menolong orang tuanya, walau kobaran api semakin besar. Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia sangat takut, tapi _Shadow_ terlalu kuat untuk dilawan sehingga Irukapun yang sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat susah bernafas itupun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Saat Iruka terbangun, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan orang tua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina, dan juga Naruto di ruangan itu untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak perlu diberitahu tentang keadaan orang tuanya, karena dia sudah tahu, tidak, dia yakin bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Ini semua gara-gara _Shadow_, pikir Iruka dalam hatinya. Seandainya saja _Shadow_ melepaskan dirinya untuk menolong orang tuanya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah ada di Surga sana bersama dengan orang tuanya.

Semenjak saat itu, Iruka membenci _Shadow_. Tapi, setelah waktu cukup lama berjalan, Iruka mulai mensyukuri atas kesempatan kedua yang diberikan kepadanya. Walau demikian, dia masih tetap membenci _Shadow_ yang tidak bisa menolong orang tuanya. Setidak-tidaknya, tubuh mereka yang sudah hanguspun, Iruka masih bisa menerimanya. Hanya saja Iruka juga tahu bahwa _Shadow_ juga hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya kelemahan, tapi tetap saja...

-x-

Tak jauh dari kamar Iruka, dari rumahnya, ada sebuah sosok yang sedang berdiri di atas gedung tinggi di dekat situ. Sosok itu adalah sosok seorang lelaki dengan badannya yang tegap dan terlatih. Rambut lelaki itu tidak kelihatan warnanya karena kegelapan malam, tapi yang terlihat hanyalah pantulan bulan di rambut lelaki itu. Mata lelaki itu penuh dengan sorot kesedihan dan kelembutan. Sosok itu seperti menunggu sampai dia merasa yakin bahwa -apapun yang dilihatnya saat itu sudah tenang dan diapun boleh meninggalkan tempa itu.

Dia menunggu tandanya bahwa –apapun itu sudah tenang, tapi tandanya belum kelihatan, jadi sosok itupun terus menunggu hingga ada panggilan tugas baginya. Dengan enggan, diapun beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera pergi kepada siapapun –atau apapun yang memanggilnya.

-x-

Di markas kepolisian Konoha yang disebut dengan Akatsuki, para penyelidik dan ketua penyelidikan berkumpul di satu ruangan di dalam gedung Akatsuki tersebut. Ketua penyelidikan dari Akatsuki tersebut alias pemimpin mereka adalah seorang lelaki muda dengan wajah yang manis. Dia tergolong jenius karena di usianya yang baru 22 tahun saja, dia sudah bisa menjadi kepala penyelidikan.

Para anggota Akatsuki bertugas menyelidiki setiap pembunuhan, pencurian, dan aktivitas kriminal lainnya, lalu kemudian mereka menangkap pelakunya. Sedangkan _Shadow_ yang terkenal adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan orang yang 'mendadak' dalam kesusahan, seperti misalnya terjebak dalam kobaran api, atau gempa bumi, dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, ada kalanya ketika Akatsuki tidak bisa menangani penjahat melalui hukum, maka _Shadow_lah yang bertugas untuk memberikan hukuman bagi mereka. Hal ini tidak tertulis, tapi semua sudah mematuhinya dari generasi ke generasi.

Malam itu mereka berkumpul –_Shadow _tidak termasuk. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan bahkan Pain –lelaki yang menjadi ketua penyelidikan itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Mereka hanya diperintahkan untuk berkumpul oleh pemilik dari kepolisian tersebut, pemilik dari Akatsuki.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian." Dari layar yang besar yang terdapat di depan mereka terlihat sosok seorang lelaki yang memakai topeng yang bahkan menutupi mata orang tersebut.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang memiliki tampang sedikit tua terlihat sedikit tidak suka dengan siapapun yang berada di dalam layar tersebut. "Apa maumu?" desisnya pelan.

Sosok di layar itu hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan nada yang dingin, dia menjawab, "Yang aku inginkan adalah kalian membereskan _Shadow_." Banyak reaksi yang bermunculan begitu nama itu disebut. Ada yang bingung, ada yang kaget, ada yang tidak percaya, tapi ada yang senang. "Kalian tentu tahu bahwa dia sudah bisa dibilang sangat 'membantu' kita. Akan tetapi, masyarakat Konoha jadi lebih mempercayai dia daripada kepolisian. Bisa kalian bayangkan hal itu?" Dia terdiam, sementara yang lain seperti menahan nafas untuk menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. "Karena itu, aku ingin kalian membereskan dia, membereskan _Shadow_."

((~~((~~((~~((~_**To be continued**_~))~~))~~))~~))

**Wkwk..saya tidak menyangka bisa buat cerita seperti ini. Ya, saya harus mengakui kalau cerita ini terinspirasi oleh **_**Batman**_**. Hehe, kalian menyadarinya? Sosok **_**Shadow**_** yang membantu di saat polisi sudah kehabisan akal mirip dengan kemunculan **_**Batman**_** di kota G**_**otham**_**nya bukan? **

**Yah...tapi, pendapat orang kan bisa beda-beda. Jadi, karena itu...reviewnya please...n,n**

**Pretty please with cherry on the top, hehe**


End file.
